Enjolras et Eponine, ou les destins tragiques
by Olie without ideas
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Enjolras est tout dévoué à ses idéaux et à la Révolution. Et puis il rencontre Eponine... Rated T, pour plus de sûreté. Canon. Deathfic! Enjolras/Eponine.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

* * *

J'ai écrit ça assez vite, sur un coup de tête, une impulsion du moment, pas longtemps après avoir vu le film "Les Misérables" de 2012. J'aime beaucoup Enjolras et Eponine, et je pense qu'ils iraient tellement bien ensemble ! :) Bref, je vous laisse lire, et décider de mon sort... ;)

* * *

**Enjolras et Eponine, ou les destins tragiques.**

Enjolras. Une boule de feu dans une enveloppe de glace. Il mettait toute son énergie dans ses convictions, ses ambitions, ses rêves d'idéal. Le feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux, qui enflammait l'âme de ses compagnons quand il prenait la parole, toute son énergie, était pour ce en quoi il croyait le plus au monde, la Révolution. Et il commandait sa propre ferveur avec une discipline de fer. Il ne s'était jamais écarté du chemin de la Révolution. Il gardait le cap, ne faisait jamais d'écart. Il ne buvait jamais beaucoup, même lorsque Grantaire essayait de le décoincer un peu. Et effarouché toutes les filles qui lui faisaient des avances. Toute sa vie, il s'était préparé au jour de la Révolution. C'était sa foi, ce qui lui nourrissait l'âme. Il était persuadé de sa cause, et menait ses amis dans le combat de toute sa vie. Depuis sa petite enfance, il avait toujours été charismatique. Sa voix, ses paroles, touchaient le cœur des gens. Il était bel homme, mais n'en usait pas vraiment. Il était né pour parler, pour encourager, donner la foi aux autres. Et pour les mener à la bataille. Quand il avait découvert les idées révolutionnaires pour la première fois, ça avait été le déclic. Comme une évidence. Et puis, il avait rencontré Eponine.

Eponine avait changé Enjolras comme jamais il n'aurait pensé être changé. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt qu'avait tous les hommes de son âge pour une chose aussi futile que l'amour, une petite chose, surnommée 'Ponine, un petit brin de femme, toute maigrichonne, avait débarqué dans sa vie. Et contre toute attente, il avait senti son cœur palpiter un peu plus vite, ses poumons manquer d'oxygène, ses mains trembler à son approche, son cerveau court-circuiter, et l'intérieur de son pantalon se réchauffer. Il avait peut-être eu une vague, très vague idée, de cette chose abstraite et, à son sens, inutile et innommable.

Eponine était belle. Et jeune. De neuf ans sa cadette. Belle comme un bouton de rose prêt à fleurir, n'attendant que le bon moment, ou la bonne personne, pour s'ouvrir. Un bouton de rose en quête d'épanouissement, mais habillée de guenilles. Avec plus d'argent dans les poches, et plus de pain dans l'estomac, elle aurait pu ressembler à une colombe, ou une hirondelle lorsqu'arrive le printemps. Elle n'avait pas été gâtée par la vie, et ses parents n'avaient pas fait pencher la balance par l'éducation. Pourtant, elle était courageuse, audacieuse, et, désespérément, amoureuse. De Marius Pontmercy. Tout le monde pouvait le constater, cela se voyait comme les gargouilles sur la Cathédrale de Notre-Dame de Paris. Tout le monde sauf, évidemment, Marius lui-même.

Quand il avait compris que le cœur d'Eponine appartenait à Marius, à lui seul, et que ça ne changerait jamais, Enjolras s'était encore plus renfermé. Il avait ravalé sa jalousie, jour après jour grandissante, son amour naissant, et son désir, et avait tout concentré sur sa cause. De toute façon, tout ce qui était étranger à son travail ne pouvait que le détourner de son rêve d'idéal. La moindre miette de son être qui n'était pas toute vouée à la Révolution devait être détruite. Alors il avait ravalé la bile qu'il avait au fond de la gorge, et avait dissimulé à tous, et presque à lui-même, son amour incorruptible pour Eponine.

Quand il prenait la parole en public, il le faisait pour ce en quoi il croyait. Mais il sentait toujours son regard doux et triste sur lui, il sentait l'âme d'Eponine se réchauffer, s'imprégner de ferveur et d'espoir. Presque involontairement, il était aussi fier pour ça que pour les applaudissements et les cris de joie et d'enthousiasme de la foule tout autour d'elle. Et puis Marius avait rencontré Cosette, et était tombé éperdument amoureux. Enjolras avait vu le petit éclat de lumière dans les yeux d'Eponine se dessécher quand elle avait compris. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer pour elle. Il aurait presque ressenti son tiraillement entre l'envie de les séparait et celle de plaire à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Indirectement, il avait tenté de l'aider. Il avait essayé de pousser Marius à choisir sa cause, plutôt que l'amour d'une femme. Une fois encore, il avait prouvé à tous qu'il était intransigeant. Marius avait réaffirmé sa fidélité à leur groupe de révolutionnaires, mais n'avait malheureusement pas oublié Cosette.

Puis vint l'enterrement de Lamarque. Le jour tant attendu. Le jour de la Révolution. Eponine, la belle Eponine, s'était travestie en garçon pour les accompagner et les aider. Etonnamment, il semblait qu'il soit le seul à l'avoir reconnu. Même s'il était le seul à vraiment la regarder… Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait renvoyé. Ça prévoyait d'être dangereux. Les femmes et les enfants, en dehors de Gavroche qui les tenait informé, ne participait pas. Mais c'était Eponine. La courageuse Eponine. Il se doutait qu'elle était là pour Marius. Il n'était pas idiot. Mais Enjolras laissa faire. Pour une fois, il choisit de laisser aller, de faire une exception, mais ne dit rien à personne.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Le cortège. Les premiers coups de feu. La panique dans les rues. Les barricades. Le premier assaut. Les soldats qui escaladent la barricade. Les soldats supérieurs en nombre qui gagnent du terrain. Trop de terrain. Marius intervient et, alors qu'il se prépare à menacer de tout faire exploser, Eponine se précipite sur un soldat qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur son ami, et prit la balle à sa place. Le cœur d'Enjolras manque un battement, puis s'affole, l'air lui manque dans les poumons. Sa vision ralentie ne voit plus que le visage d'Eponine, brave et beau, même sous l'effet de la douleur. Il la voit dégringoler des barricades, et son corps ne répond plus à son cerveau. Il n'arrive plus à bouger. Marius n'avait rien vu, mais Enjolras, si. Une fois les soldats repliés et la menace temporairement écartée, Enjolras se ressaisit, se précipita sur Marius, lui reprit la torche pour mettre en sécurité la poudre, et, à l'occasion, toute la rue. Et puis il vit qu'enfin Marius était auprès d'Eponine.

Lui-même n'avait pas su faire un mouvement vers elle. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la protéger de la pluie, la réchauffer, la serrer contre lui. Tout contre son cœur anesthésié. Il aurait voulu arracher le plomb du corps d'Eponine, lui bander et lui baiser la main pour la guérir. Il aurait voulu la sauver. La sauver. La sauver. Juste la sauver. Même s'il avait dû donner tout ce qu'il avait, même s'il avait dû y laisser jusqu'à sa fierté et son honneur, il l'aurait fait. Il aurait tout donné pour la voir vivre, et pouvoir la serrer tout contre lui, la sentir vivante dans ses bras, et puis, peut-être, pourquoi pas, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un sacrifice, tel que la mort de la belle et douce Eponine, lui déchirerait la poitrine de cette façon. Même pour la Révolution. Est-ce qu'une balle de plomb qui vous perfore les entrailles faisait aussi mal ?

Debout à presque deux mètres d'eux, il vit, impuissant, les adieux d'Eponine à Marius. La pluie cachait les larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur ses joues. Celles qu'il n'avait pas réussies à retenir. Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre regard pour lui avant de mourir, et pourtant…

Pour détourner l'attention, il fit un signe de tête à quelqu'un qui se tenait près de lui, pour l'aider à la retirer des bras de Marius. Grantaire ? Combeferre ? Ou peut-être Courfeyrac ? Aucune idée. Il était trop occupé à contrôler les soubresauts que les sanglots essayaient de lui arracher en vain. Ils soulevèrent avec facilité le corps chaud et sans vie d'Eponine. Puis Enjolras s'assit avec Marius pour essayer de le réconforter. Et dire ques'il l'avait empêchée de venir, elle serait saine et sauve…

Plus tard, le dernier jour, après la mort de presque tous ses amis et révoltionnaires, Enjolras s'était retrouvé à l'étage du Café Musain, face aux soldats. Puis Grantaire était arrivé, et l'avait rejoint, fidèle et loyal jusqu'au bout à son ami. Enjolras avait levé son drapeau rouge sang. Fier, arrogant face aux soldats. Il avait pensé une dernière fois à la Révolution, à tous ses amis morts pour lui, à Grantaire qui l'avait rejoint alors qu'il avait une chance de fuir. Et puis au sourire, rare et précieux, d'Eponine. Eponine. Eponine…

Et les soldats avaient fait feu.

Son corps pendu à la fenêtre, son drapeau avec lui, presque brandi à ses côtés, Enjolras avait sa réponse. Non. Des balles de plomb qui vous perforaient les entrailles ne faisaient pas aussi mal que ce qu'il avait ressenti à la mort d'Eponine…

**FIN.**

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dîtes-le, vous feriez de moi une fangirl comblée si vous me laissiez une review ! :) Faîtes-moi part de vos critiques (si elles sont constructives), de vos remarques, etc. etc. Tout ce que vous aurez à me dire, je suis prête à le lire ! Sur ce, bonne journée, bon soir, bonne nuit ! :)

Olie without ideas.


End file.
